


Against The Clock

by BrightTerror



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gil Arroyo Acting as Malcolm Bright's Parental Figure, Hurt/Comfort, JT is a good big brother to Bright, Malcolm Bright Whump, Protective Gil Arroyo, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror
Summary: Bright goes missing while working on a case, the team does everything in their power to try and get him back before its too late.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly, Tally Tarmel & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91
Collections: Prodigal Whump Fic Exchange - Spring 2020





	Against The Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DjDangerLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjDangerLove/gifts).



Malcolm was finally heading home after spending the last three days at the precinct working non-stop. The team had been working on their latest case for the past two weeks and lately they had gotten nowhere. He was finding it difficult to profile the killer because his MO was not consistent. Marks and murder strategies on one victim suggested the killer was an amateur and impulsive but the next victim they appeared cold, methodical, meticulous. The only thing they all shared was his signature mark of coating the victim’s eyes with a layer of transparent liquid silicone to keep the eyes open and glassy. 

He had been immersed in the case and had forgotten to eat, sleep and go home for the last three days because he was chasing a lead that ended leading nowhere. Gil had threatened him to put him off the case if he didn’t go home. 

Malcolm would never admit it but he was exhausted and thought that some nap time could help. It wasn't like he was going to get a lot of sleep time due to his night terrors but he really needed those two to three hours so he agreed and shuffled out of the precinct. 

He was in the cab heading home when Gil called him. “Hi, Gil, any news? Do I need to go back to the precinct?” 

“No, kid, quite the opposite. I’m calling to make sure you are home and having some lunch and sleeping.” 

“I’m not home, yet, but I’m on my way. I promise you, I will get some sleep, you don’t have to worry about it.” Malcolm said calmly. 

“I’ll always worry, kid. You don’t give me a reason to stop when you routinely head into danger.” A soft chuckle came through the speaker. “Seriously, kid, for tonight stop working and looking for leads, you have been working non-stop.” 

“Okay, _dad_. I’ll sleep and stay out of trouble. I’m only going to my apartment and tomorrow I’ll be back at the precinct to catch this killer.” 

Gil grinned. “Text me when you’re home.”

Malcolm hopped out of the cab once he was in front of his apartment and texted Gil while unlocking it. If the profiler hadn’t been so sleep deprived he would have noticed the main door was unlocked, and Sunshine was making her panic noises. He didn’t notice, however. 

He left the keys on the counter and took his jacket off, greeted sunshine then headed to the fridge to get some sparkling water. His oversight had proved him costly as something heavy struck him across the back of his head. Sunshine chirped shrilly, her distress clear, but there was nothing Malcolm could do to calm her. His last memory before darkness claimed was of a shadowy figure looming over him.

________

“Spit it out already.” Tally raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband. JT had arrived home from work ten minutes ago and she could tell something was bothering him. 

“Huh?”

“Tell me what’s wrong so we can get the problem over with quickly.”

“It’s fine. Just work.” JT shrugged. “Work that I’m trying to put my mind off it so I can enjoy my precious free time with my beautiful wife and unborn kid.” 

“No, you’re trying to be extra sweet so I will forget about it. Now what’s wrong.” Tally smiled and kissed JT on his forehead. “I’m worried.” 

“You don’t need to worry. It’s just…” JT sighed. “Too much on my mind, with this case, the killer and…”

“Let me guess, Malcolm again?”

JT nodded. “That scrawny kid is going to be the death of Gil and I. We had to send him home because he hasn’t left the precinct and the only way to do it was with a threat of consequence, he is smart and helps but sometimes he can be such a kid.” He frowned and rubbed his fingers in his forehead. 

“Aren’t you always telling me he never sleeps? Yet he does well at work. But I get it, after speaking to him a few minutes the first time I get why you and your team are so protective of him.”

“Not even his expensive rich kid suits were helping him look not homeless and exhausted. He is so preoccupied by the case he keeps forgetting to eat, sleep, and shower.” he paused, “If we don’t make sure he is not constantly in trouble he will _get_ in trouble. I feel he is preparing me for what’s to come for our kid” JT pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“They barely kick and don’t give me much bother so I know they will be calm.” Tally smiled and placed her hands on her baby bump. “As long as your Boy Wonder doesn’t hype the kid up with energy and candy I think we will be fine. We both know he will try to be the fun uncle.” 

JT laughed. “For sure. Either the fun uncle or the overprotective one, if he doesn’t get killed for over-exhaustion first.” 

“If you’re so worried, we can go check on him.” A smile curved her lips. “I made my amazing vegetable soup and you know how much he enjoys it. We can take him some.”

“You want to go to the guy’s apartment at ten-thirty at night just to bring him soup? Babe,” JT breathed out. “You’re amazing.”

“I know.” Tally wobbled her way to the kitchen to fill an empty container with food so they could bring it to Malcolm. “Now let's get that man some soup.”

________

As soon as JT and Tally arrived at Malcolm’s apartment JT knew something was off. The apartment was dark and he knew it was unlikely Bright’s skinny ass was sleeping, but he wasn’t sure so he tried to call him; no answer. 

He parked the car right outside the entrance and told Tally to stay there while he waited for Malcolm to buzz him in. Again there was no answer. Warning bells sounded when he noticed the main door unlocked.

He got his phone and dialed Gil. “Gil? I normally wouldn’t call this late, but I’m outside Malcolm’s apartment—it doesn’t matter why— fine Tally and I were bringing him food because he forgets to eat half the time and yes it was her idea. The thing is the place is eerily quiet and the front door is unlocked.”

Gil immediately went into worried Dad Mode and started asking a bunch of questions. JT told him Tally would stay on the line with him while he investigated. Normally, he’d take the phone with him but when Gil was in dad mode, JT didn’t want to have to deal with him while he was searching Bright’s loft.

“Tally,” he said, voice soft but firm. “Something’s wrong. I’m leaving you my phone while I go investigate. Gil’s on the phone and will call for backup if needed.”

Once inside, he got out his gun and was extremely careful to not make any noise. He turned the lights on and noticed Sunshine still in her cage. He recalled Bright once telling him how he let Sunshine out when he got home. That she wasn’t out now meant one thing: Bright wasn’t here.

He walked towards the kitchen and that’s where he saw it, a puddle of blood on the ground and a trial of it across the floor, it was evident someone had been dragged through there and JT had a clear idea of who it was. “Dammit, Bright.”

________

“Listen up, it has been 3 hours since Malcolm Bright disappeared. Evidence suggests he was kidnapped by the latest killer we are after. I need everyone on their best. We need to find him as soon as possible. Killer’s MO changes with every killing but two things stay the same: he applies a layer of silicone to the victim’s eyes and he never leaves them alive for more than 48 hours. Finding him before then is crucial. Every minute that passes lessens our chances of finding him alive. Get to work.” Gil used his stern, boss tone that left no room for questions or discussion. 

As soon as JT called him and told him Malcolm wasn’t home his whole world turned upside down. They had come to the conclusion the killer took him. The only choice they had was to find the killer. That was the only way Malcolm might come out of this situation alive.. 

Gil knew it wasn’t the time to panic or lose focus. He should tell Jessica what happened but he would be taking time from finding his kid, she would get angry at him later for not telling her but if that meant he finds Malcolm he doesn’t really care. 

The time passed, simultaneously slow and quick, every second that passed had everyone on edge. Every second without Malcolm with them felt like an eternity. Every update they received, every clue, every lead, was not enough and they were nearing their seventh hour mark. Seven hours since Malcolm was taken from them and they still were not any closer to finding him. 

At hour 8 Gil decided to call Jessica so she could spark up the press and journalists. Usually that would be a job for Ainsley but she was currently off the job while her court case continued for killing Endicott. They were treating it as self-defense but because of who her father was, everyone was being meticulous with how they handled the case.

At hour 9 Jessica had the press in one place to give a statement asking anyone who could help. Giving great incentives such as a really generous reward of one million dollars to whoever had a tip that could get his son home alive. 

At hour 13 there was a major bank robbery. One fourth of the officers at the precinct that were helping find Malcolm had to answer the call for the robbery and so, the search for the profiler slowed down. 

At hour 15, an anonymous tip came in with some information about the killer. Fifteen hours in their investigation the team finally had a glimmer of hope to find the missing part of their family. JT, Gil and Dani all chased that lead. 

At hour 16 they found out the anonymous tip had been a ruse created by the killer They lost valuable time and were in danger of taxing an already overtaxed budget.

At hour 23, Gil sent officers home to get some well-deserved rest. They all needed rest and it would be unethical to keep them on the job too long. 

At hour 30, Dani managed to convince Gil and JT to take a nap. “We always jump on Bright for not getting enough sleep,” she pointed out. “We’ll be no good to him if we allow ourselves to get as sleep deprived as him.” Dani didn’t want to stop looking, just like JT and Gil but she knew if they didn’t get sleep they would be no help. Sleep deprivation slows down reaction time and can make people not think as well due to tiredness. 

At hour 34, Jessica arrived at the precinct, she was painfully distressed asking if they knew anything new. She cried when no one found anything and Gil comforted, telling her how Malcolm was going to be okay and how they were going to find him. 

“You don’t know that, Gil. He has been missing for _thirty-four_ hours and you have found nothing concrete to catch the son of a bitch who took _my_ son away. He could be suffering right now, he could be d-“ Jessica let out a sob through the phone. 

“He is not dead, Jess. He is a tough kid, you raised him after all. He didn’t let Watkins kill him. Do you honestly think he will let some random killer?” he shook his head. “Our kid is too stubborn to get taken out easily.”

Jessica tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. “I hope you’re right. He deserves so much better than being killed by some bastard.” She was still distressed but had managed to get herself together at the precinct. “What are the odds of finding him after the 48 hour time frame?”

Gil sighed. “None of the six victims lived beyond forty-eight hours. This is Bright, though. He’s got over a decade as a profiler under his belt. He’ll use his skills to buy time until we can find him. He will be alive when we find him. He has to.” 

When the 45th hour hit, Gil had a breakdown. Another lead turned up nothing. He already lost Jackie. The kid was the only family he had. He started remembering all the times throughout the years that Malcolm had made it better. He was his kid and he could not lose him. He remembered how he would take him on stakeouts, to eat ice cream after school when it was a particular rough day for him because the kids were ruthless, how he would stay at his house when his mother and sister would leave town for one thing or another. He remembered he was the first one Malcolm told of his quantico acceptance and he was the one to help his kid pack for college… he watched him grow from a brave yet frightened small kid to the man he is now. Malcolm has been in his life so long and he can’t even bare thinking about him gone. 

And he wasn’t going to let that happen. He called in for all the officers available, even if some of them had their day off, he called them in and doubled the resources he already had. He didn’t care what he had to do, he was finding his kid. 

At hour 46 he started getting pity looks from the other cops. They all knew Malcolm was special to him but were aware that the odds of finding the profiler alive at this point were slim to none.

At hour 47 Gil received a phone call. 

Gil was looking at the evidence board trying to find any detail they might have missed. He knew there was something missing and he was sure if Malcolm was there he could figure it out. He didn’t look at the clocks anymore. They were running out of time. He knew it. Everyone knew it.

He stared at the board with the pictures of the past victims.

He didn’t know how much time passed when Dani snapped him out of it by calling his name. 

“What is it, Powell?” Gil asked. 

“Your phone is ringing. Aren’t you going to answer it?” Dani pointed him to his phone on the desk, 

Gil gave a curt nod and took the phone. “It’s not Jessica, I don’t recognise the number.” He frowned and picked up. “Lieutenant Gil Arroyo.” He answered.

Gil shot to his feet, face drained of color, and eyes wide

JT and Dani shared a panicked and confused look. 

“Bright?! Oh my god you’re alive.” 

_____

Gil had never been so grateful to hear the kid’s voice as he was now. He didn’t know what was happening, or where he was, or how hurt he was but he knew Malcolm was alive and that was all that mattered. “Where are you? We are coming to get you.” 

Gil put the phone on speaker “Are you alright?” Dani asked as she grabbed her coat and gun. 

“I’m- I’m alive.” Malcolm responded with a sigh. “I don’t know where I am. It’s an abandoned building. It’s big and old with lots of open land around it and some woods surrounding it but I can’t see anything else.” Gil could hear him struggling to breathe. Panic pulsed but he banked it. He needed to remain calm if he wanted to find the kid. “I can’t leave, Gil. I _barely_ got out from that _place_ and if I leave the building I’m an easy shot, I can’t hide for long.” His voice cracked as he spoke. 

“We are tracing your call, don’t hang up and stay put. We are coming to get you, kid.” Gil assured.

“I profiled him, I knew making him mad would lead him to make a mistake and it did. If he finds me now I’m as good as dead. Watkins seems like a dream compared to him.” Malcolm said he wasn’t scared per se, he said it as if he was stating facts and tried to add a spark of humor with his quip about Watkins. Gil was not amused. 

“He won't find you.” Gil covered the phone and asked if they had gotten an accurate location from the call. They confirmed they had traced the call to an exact location. There was no time to lose. “We are on our way, kid.” 

Dani stayed on the phone with Bright while Gil drove. The kid largely remained quiet to prevent the killer from finding him. He didn’t want to end the call so Dani talked to him, reciting obscure facts and nonsense to keep him calm. 

Gil was halfway there when Malcolm gasped and his breathing became rapid. “He is on the same floor as me. I can hear him near me.” He whispered and paused. “Gil you are like a father to me, thank you for everything-“

“Bright, shut up. You and your skinny ass will not die there, you hear me? Just stay on the phone so we can help you, okay?” JT waited for Bright’s affirmation before continuing. “Now, where are you? What can you see around you? Is there any weapon you can use against him?” 

“Not much. I’m hiding under an old desk. The room is empty except a couple of ripped books and chipped wood.” He was quiet for a second. “There’s a door at the other end connecting to what seems to be another room though. The killer is not currently there so I can try to make a run for it.” 

JT pressed his lips into a line. Malcolm wasn’t one to tell what he was going to do before doing it. Him telling them what he was going to do meant one thing: he was badly injured. JT did not like that one bit “Okay, kid, make a run for it. Soon as you’re in the other room, make sure to focus on other doors or entrances and block them if you can.”

Bright hummed his agreement. A door opened and closed then Malcolm found something to barricade the door as the sound of a piece of furniture being pushed was heard through the phone. The team felt their blood chill when they heard a very distant voice on the phone. 

“I know you’re there! That was quite a mistake you made, making so much noise.” a voice that wasn’t Bright’s called out.

“Gil, Dani, JT, I’m sorry. Thank you for everything. JT, thank you for-“

“Shut up,” JT growled. “You’re not dying. Tell me what you see. I’m gonna help you get out of this.”

“Okay.. uh, this looks like some sort of lab. There’s chemicals on some of the shelves.” Malcolm breathing was raspy and it was clear he was having to focus too much on his breathing. 

“Read me the labels,”JT instructed. 

“Uh, hydrochloric acid, sodium nitrate, Silicon dioxide.” JT could hear some shuffling of containers around before he continued. “Magnesium, methanol, Ammonium nitrate, potassium perchlorate, dichlorobenzene…” 

JT was quiet for a moment then gripped the phone with more force. “You said potassium perchlorate and magnesium right?” 

Malcolm gave a hum in response. “Yeah, what do I do with it?” 

“Grab those two chemicals and be careful to not drop them. You’re going to want to mix them together but in a bowl where they won’t immediately come into contact with each other so they don’t explode in your face.”

“JT are you telling me to make a bomb?” Malcolm mumbled. 

“It's a pyrotechnic metal-oxidant.” Bright was talking less and less. JT did not like the implications of that, he hoped they would make it on time. He shook those thoughts away and focused on his mission. “It’s a flash bang or stun grenade. It won’t kill you but it will temporarily blind you. You have to stay as far away from the explosion and make sure to cover your eyes and ears as it makes a really loud bang. Once he opens the door, throw it at him, and run like hell.” 

“Okay.” 

“Hang in there, kid, we’re four minutes away.”

“He’s here,” Malcolm said right before there was a loud bang! and the line went dead

“Bright?” Dani yelled at the phone. There was no answer. 

“I can see the place in the distance. Is the backup almost here?” Gil asked, clenching his teeth and gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“They are right behind us.” JT answered. “And the ambulance is five minutes away. I called it shortly after Bright called.”

“We can’t wait for them. We need to find Bright now.” Gil saw the broken second-story window as he screamed to a stop. Evidently, the flash-bang worked. Maybe a little too well, he reasoned as he spotted a body lying in the grass. _Please, don’t let that be him._ A pressure built in Gil’s chest. He tried to remain calm, told himself he was on the job and couldn’t fall to pieces. It wasn’t easy, though. Not when it was his kid who could be laying facedown in the grass.

“Gil, stop the car!” Dani yelled. Gil slammed down on the brakes at the same time he saw a limping silhouette a couple feet away.

They were out the car in an instant, recognizing the figure as Bright.

“Gil?” Bright called out in a croaky voice. “Is that you?”

“It’s me, kid.” Gil carefully engulfed him in his arms, not wanting to aggravate any of the wounds he suspected Bright had.

“He’s dead.” Malcolm gripped Gil tightly,not wanting to let him go in case he was hallucinating this and was going to snap out of it and see he was still trapped with the killer. “The flash-bang blew him out the window. I didn’t think I was gonna make it out…” 

“It’s okay, it’s just us,” Gil soothed. “You’re alright now. You’re safe.” 

Only when Gil pulled away to assess the extent of Malcolm’s injuries did he saw how bad and wounded Bright was. It broke Gil’s heart to see him like that. Malcolm’s face was covered in blood from a nasty blow to the side of his head that had been bleeding which might have caused him a concussion and his right eye was swollen and half open. He had a bit of a blood puddle on his shirt and a twisted ankle from what they could see, no doubt the injuries they could see were not the only ones that he had. 

"Your skinny ass better not get kidnapped again,” JT joked lightly. “C’mon, ambulance is here. Let's get you properly looked at.”

________

“Let me see him, Gil,” Jessica pleaded. She arrived at the hospital shortly after Gil called her to inform her they had found Malcolm. He was still being checked by doctors. They’d assured Gil he’d be fine. If some nasty bruising on his chest, a broken rib, and a concussion from where the killed conked him on the head could be considered fine.

“The nurse will come get us when he can have visitors.” Gil said, he was sitting in the waiting room with Dani and JT with a cup of coffee. 

A few minutes later a nurse called for them to tell them. 

Gil and Jessica went first followed by Dani and JT. 

Malcolm saw them and smiled. “Hey, did you know I managed to convince the nurses to get me orange jello? Last time I was here when I got stabbed by Watkins they only had red or green. The red I don’t like and the green didn't taste like lime. Hopefully they bring an orange jello that is actually orange-flavored not peach, they say it is the same but the difference in hue is noticeable” he rambled happily. He was in pain because the hospital could not give him the normal pain medication so it didn't clash with his own but he didnt care, he was out of that place and his family was now there with him. 

Dani laughed at the Jello rant since it reminded her of the talk she had with him about it last time. “I’ll make sure to get you orange flavoured later.”

“Thanks, Dani.” He smiled at her. 

Jessica stared at him and engulfed him in a hug. “Don't you dare to scare me like that again,” She scolded.

“I did not get kidnapped on purpose, mother, I swear.” 

That comment earned a few snorts and a side-eyed glance from Gil.

“Sure, kid. When are you ever not in trouble?”

“I wasn’t even snooping this time!” Bright hunched over himself and crossed his arms in front of him. “I went straight to my apartment but he was already there.”

“What happened there?” JT asked. “We realised you were missing the hour you were gone and we looked for you for the entirety of the time but we could not crack the case. How did you escape to call us?” JT was well aware that if Bright had not called them when he did they would not have found him alive, or maybe not at all, it was a lucky situation they had been in. 

“You noticed I was gone after an hour?” Malcolm frowned. “I figured you were going to notice the next day when I didn't show up at work.” 

“Tally and I brought you some soup because we know you barely eat and saw the lights out. I found the blood when I investigated.”.”

“See? You _do_ care about me, Jack Tarmel.” Malcolm grinned. 

“Nice try, still not my name.” JT bent an amused look on him. “What did he want with you? You don't fit his victim profile.” 

“He decided I was onto him so he took me to that house where he took the other victims. He did not like me profiling him and took me to the back of the house.” Here he paused and visibly swallowed, he hated to relieve it but he needed to tell his family the whole story now so they did not find out about it when he filled the police report afterwards.”He, he gave me a shovel and made me start to dig my own grave.” 

“Take your time, Bright, it's okay.” Gil squeezed his shoulder for support.

“I knew if I made him mad he‘d make a mistake. I kept profiling him until I hit the right trigger. When he came at me, I hit him with the shovel and ran inside to find his phone.” He sent a grateful look at JT. “You saved my life with that bomb suggestion.”

Jessica excused herself from the room to go get more coffee. 

“Stun grenade or light bang,” JT corrected with a smirk. “Not a bomb.”

“ _How_ did you even know how to make it?” 

“I learned a thing or two back in the military,” JT shrugged. 

“Well, that saved my life, thank you,” Malcolm looked at his patient robes and pursed his lips. “I hope you brought me some change of clothes because I’m pretty sure the staff threw mine out due to how bloody they were.” 

“You are not leaving the hospital.” Gil shook his head. “The doctor said you have to stay here till at least tomorrow.”

“I can sign myself out,” Malcolm said. “I’m fine. Besides, I have to check on Sunshine. Make sure she‘s alright.”

“You are not going home unsupervised. Sunshine is fine, Tally has her and has been taking care of her.” That brought a look of relief so Gil continued. “If you are going to discharge yourself from the hospital you can either stay with me or your mother, you decide”

“Last time my mother hired a german judo nurse, I prefer to stay with you,” the kid said quickly

“Soon as you are signed out, we can stop at a grocery store to pick up some food you like, and go back to my place. Anything you want in particular?”

“Can we get Licorice and orange jello?” Malcolm said hopeful, looking at Gil with his bright eyes. 

“Of course, kid. I’ll get you all the sweets you want.” Gil then smiled mischievously at him. “However, you have to tell your mother you are discharging yourself from the hospital early.”


End file.
